


Wings of feathers and blood

by daryaTHEfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryaTHEfangirl/pseuds/daryaTHEfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kinda-fluffy one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of feathers and blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Ofir  
> Also thank you very much to my beta writer Clair

Cas appeared in the bunker without any warning. He was breathless and the back of his trenchcoat was soaked with blood as he collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.  
"Cas?" Dean ran to him. "Are you okay?"  
"My wings..." Cas mumbled.  
Dean instantly took Cas' coat and shirt off, almost tearing them, and looked at the bleeding wounds with sheer horror on his face. "That looks bad. If you die, I'm gonna kill you." His voice betrayed his playful tone by shaking and nearly breaking. Dean stood up. "Wait right here. Don't move." Cas didn't say anything, he hasn't even enough energy for moving his eyes, not even thinking about speaking.  
Dean came back a few minutes later, carrying a first-aid kit. He carefully started cleaning and bandaging Cas' back, laying bare wounds going as deep as to his bones.  
"Who the hell did that to you?" He asked quietly, half to himself.  
Cas moaned due to the pain burning his back to ashes. Dean's face filled with worry. "Okay, don't talk right now. Rest. I'll take you to a nice place to lie down."  
Dean picked Cas up like a baby, but Cas gasped nevertheless as even stronger waves of pain hit him. Dean set Cas down on his bed and passed his fingers through his dark, damp hair. "I'm not going to let you die." He lay next to Cas.  
"I love you."

* * *

It took weeks for Cas to heal. He constantly swayed between consciousness and unconsciousness, leaving Dean in constant worry. He made sure that Cas ate and drank, feeding him in small doses, even if there were days when even this became nearly impossible.   
Every night Dean kissed Cas lightly and whispered to him that he still loves him, so, so much. Dean was used to Cas going away from time to time, taking care of heavenly stuff. Usually he wasn't worried, he knew how strong Cas was, but this time was different, and even though Cas was right next to him, he became scared. Scared and angry. He promised to himself that he will find, torture and kill the man, demon or angel that did this to his beloved fallen angel.  
After a long time of care Cas was finally able to get out of bed by himself. He took a few careful steps, Dean close so he could catch him if he falls. As Cas made it to the back of the room and back to the bed, Dean hugged him tightly.  
"I'm so happy you're fine," His voice was soft.  
"Dean, my wounds. Be careful on my wounds."  
Dean stepped back. "I'm sorry, just... I'm happy to have you back." His hand lightly stroked Cas' jaw. "Who did that to you?"  
But Cas' memories were too foggy. All he could remember was the agonizing pain he felt back then. "I... I don't know." He said, guilt and sadness in his voice.  
"I don't care." Dean was suddenly filled with rage as he grabbed his gun. "I'll kill him."  
"Dean, no."  
Cas held Dean's shoulder and forced Dean to turn his face towards him.  
"You'll just cause more unnecessary pain."  
"But... Someone hurt you... We can't just sit here and do nothing about it."  
Cas grabbed Dean's other shoulder too and turned him around. "Dean, I don't have wings anymore, but I don't need them."   
Cas' voice became softer and he pulled Dean close to him.   
"I only need you to fly."


End file.
